In the thin film technology field, a treatment process upon an ACF (anisotropic conductive film) comprises: during drawing/pulling an ACF via an ACF attachment device, cutting the ACF, and then attaching the cut ACF on a substrate. In the abovementioned treatment process, the unstableness of drawing the ACF and the abrasion upon the mechanisms will affect the cutting precision, resulting in that the area of the ACF obtained by cutting and the area of the substrate to be attached are inconsistent, thus the attachment precision is affected.